Episode 15: Thrilling! Emi's First Fight!
Thrilling! Emi's First Fight! (Suspenseful?! Emi's First Fight in the Japanese version) is the 15th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary As Emi continues coming to the Card Capital Card Shop, the (Sub) Manager convinces her to try the game out for herself. While approaching the game shop, Morikawa has his fortune told and he finds that he will have luck with his juniors today (however, Izaki corrects him and says that he'll have terrible luck today). When they arrive at the card shop, Aichi is surprised when Emi is preparing to play Vanguard. Emi is handed Misaki's deck as the (Sub)Manager wants both Aichi and Emi to battle together. However, Morikawa wishes to take Aichi's place and a battle between the new player Emi and the "Expert Naive Player" Lose-umi begins. Can Emi win despite her lack of knowledge of the game? Or will Morikawa manage to defeat her in her first game? CV-Episode 15b.jpg CV-Episode 15c.jpg CV-Episode 15d.jpg CV-Episode 15f.jpg CV-Episode 15g.jpg CV-Episode 15h.jpg CV-Episode 15i.jpg CV-Episode 15j.jpg CV-Episode 15k.jpg CV-Episode 15l.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-15-1.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-15-2.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-15-3.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-15-4.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-15-5.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-15-6.jpg Featured Battle: Katsumi Morikawa vs Emi Sendou Both set their units. Emi's unit is Lozenge Magus (Grade 0/Heal Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/3000 power) & Morikawa's unit is Lizard Runner, Undeux (Grade 0/No Trigger/Kagero/6000 power). Turn 1: Katsumi Morikawa '(Morikawa's & Emi's damage: 0) (5 cards) Morikawa draws a card and ends his turn due to no Grade 1 unit in his hand. Morikawa's field: (5 cards) nothing Runner, Undeux nothing [ nothing] nothing nothing '''Turn 2: Emi Sendou '(Their damage remained unchanged) (5 cards) Emi draws a card & rides Weather Girl, Milk (Grade 1/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/6000 power). She uses Lozenge's skill by move it to the rear-guard circle. She calls two Dream Eater (Grade 0/Draw Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/5000 power). She attacks Undeux (6000 power) with Milk (6000 power). She Drive Check reveals Battle Sister, Chocolat (Grade 1/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/6000 power). Morikawa Damage Check reveals Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Grade 3/No Trigger/Kagero/9000 power). Morikawa's damage becomes 1. Emi ends her turn. Morikawa's field is still the same from the last turn. Emi's field: (4 cards) Eater Girl, Milk Eater nothing Magus nothing 'Turn 3: Katsumi Morikawa '(Emi's damage: 0, Morikawa's damage: 1 face-up) (6 cards) Morikawa draws a card & rides Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/No Trigger/Kagero/8000 power) and calls Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/Kagero/5000 power). He supports Bahr (8000 power) with Tahr (5000 power) (total power: 13000 power). Katsumi's drive check is unknown. Emi Damage Check reveals Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Grade 1/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/8000 power). Katsumi ends his turn. Morikawa's field: (6 cards) nothing of Armor, Bahr nothing nothing of Spear, Thar nothing Emi's field is still the same from the last turn. (4 cards) 'Turn 4: Emi Sendou '(Emi's damage & Morikawa's damage: 1 face-up) (4 cards) Emi stands & draws a card. She rides Maiden of Libra (Grade 2/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/9000 power) & attacks Bahr (8000 power) with Libra (9000 power). Morikawa guards with Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Grade 1/5000 shield) (total power: 13000 power). Emi Drive Check reveals Oracle Guardian, Nike (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/5000 power). She gives all effects to Libra (total power: 14000 power and 2 criticals). The attacks pass through & Morikawa Damage Checks reveals Monster Frank (Grade 3/No Trigger/Granblue/10000 power) & Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster (Grade 3/No Trigger/Nubatama/9000 power). Morikawa's damage become 3. Emi ends her turn. Emi's field: (5 cards) Eater of Libra Eater nothing Magus nothing Morikawa's field remained unchanged. (5 cards) 'Turn 5: Katsumi Morikawa '(Emi's damage: 1 face-up & Morikawa's damage: 3 face-up) (5 cards) Morikawa stands & draws a card. He rides Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Grade 2/No Trigger/Kagero/10000 power). He supports Nehalem (10000 power) with Tahr (5000 power) (total power: 15000 power) & attacks Libra (9000 power). He Drive Check reveals Tyrant, Deathrex (Grade 3/No Trigger/Tachikaze/10000 power). Emi Damage Check reveals Battle Sister, Cocoa (Grade 1/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/6000 power). Emi's damage become 2. Morikawa ends his turn. Morikawa's field: (6 cards) nothing Knight, Nehalem nothing nothing of Spear, Tahr nothing Emi's field remained unchanged. '''Turn 6: Emi Sendou (Emi's damage: 2 face-up, Morikawa's damage: 3 face-up) (5 cards) Emi stands & draws. She calls two Battle Sister, Chocolat (Grade 1/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/6000 power) & attacks Nehalem (10000 power) with Libra (9000 power). She Drive Checks reveals CEO Amaterasu (Grade 3/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/10000 power) but her attack did not work. She supports Dream Eater (5000 power) with Chocolat (6000 power) (total power: 11000 power) & attacks Nehalem (10000 power). Morikawa Damage Checks reveals Tyrant, Deathrex (Grade 3/No Trigger/Tachikaze/10000 power). Morikawa's damage becomes 4. She does the same for other Dream Eater & Chocolat (total power: 11000 power). Morikawa Damage Check reveals Juggernaut Maximum (Grade 3/No Trigger/Spike Brothers/11000 power). Morikawa's damage becomes 5. Emi ends her turn. Emi's field: (6 cards) Eater of Libra Eater Sister, Chocolat Magus Sister, Chocolat Morikawa's field remains unchanged (6 cards) Turn 7: Katsumi Morikawa '''(Emi's damage: 2 face-up, Morikawa's damage: 5 face-up) (6 cards) Morikawa stands & draws. He rides Juggernaunt Maximum (Grade 3/No Trigger/Spike Brothers/11000 power) although Maximum's base power is 9000 power due to no other Spike Brothers unit in the field. He retires Tahr & calls Monster Frank (Grade 3/No Trigger/Granblue/10000 power), Tyrant, Deathrex (Grade 3/No Trigger/Tachikaze/10000 power), Stealth Dragon, Voidmaster (Grade 3/No Trigger/Nubatama/9000 power), Demon Eater (Grade 3/No Trigger/Dark Irregulars/10000 power), & Hell Spider (Grade 3/No Trigger/Megacolony/10000 power). He attacks Libra (9000 power) with Maximum (9000 power). He Twin Drive reveals Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Grade 3/No Trigger/Kagero/9000 power) & Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Grade 0/Critical Trigger/Kagero/5000 power). But the trigger effect cannot be activated due to no Kagero unit on the field. So, Emi get 1 damage. He attacks both Dream Eater (5000 power) with Monster Frank (10000 power) & Deathrex (10000 power). Both get retired. He ends his turn. Morikawa's field: (1 card) Frank Maximum Deathrex Eater Spider Dragon, Voidmaster Emi's field: (5 cards) nothing of Libra nothing Sister, Chocolat Magus Sister, Chocolat '''Turn 8: Emi Sendou (Emi's damage: 3 face-up, Morikawa's damage: 5 face-up) (5 cards) Emi stands & draw. She rides CEO Amaterasu (Grade 3/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/10000 power), & calls Maiden of Libra (Grade 2/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/9000 power) & Oracle Guardian, Nike (Grade 0/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/5000 power). She attacks Maximum (9000 power) with Amaterasu (10000 power). Morikawa guards with Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Grade 0/10000 shield) (total power: 19000 power). Emi Twin Drive reveals Silent Tom (Grade 2/No Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/8000 power) & Dream Eater (Grade 0/Draw Trigger/Oracle Think Tank/5000 power). She gives power to Amaterasu & draw (total power: 15000 power). Since the number of cards in her hand is four or more, Amaterasu's skill allows her to gain 4000 power (total power: 19000 power). The attack goes through and Morikawa Damage Check reveals Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Grade 3/No Trigger/Kagero/9000 power). Morikawa's damage become 6 & Emi win. Trivia *This episode marks the first time Emi is playing Vanguard. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1